Super Contra Stage 3
is a location in Super Contra. It is the third stage in both the arcade and NES versions of the game. Overview Greeders will unexpectedly jump down from the top of palm trees in the initial jungle section of this stage. Their constant ambushes combined with some Ledders sniping from strategically emplaced positions may make this section difficult to pass. When traveling in the water sections of this stage, the player becomes unable to jump but gains the capability to submerge and remain invincible while underwater (although stationarily). While this feat can be done infinitely in the NES port, in the arcade version the player will eventually be forced to resurface and be once again open to enemy fire, so submerging underwater should be used with careful timing and must not be abused. Arcade In the arcade version, the player is treated to seeing aliens for the first time in the game; Buggers dart from the ground and also leap from the top of the trees. Skull-shaped biped aliens pop from the ground and charge forward. In addition, there are a couple of stationary flower-like aliens that shoot indestructible red gels. Some sections of the jungle have foreground trees that cover the screen, making it difficult for the player to see what is in front of them. Dethgerbis awaits at the end of this level and will engage the player as the stage boss. NES While Greeders and Ledders also attack in conjunction in the initial jungle section, enemy attacks are not as fierce or hazardous as in the arcade version, mainly due to them being exposed on their ambushing positions most of the times and the lack of foreground trees to obstruct the player's view; furthermore, there are no aliens present in this version. In addition, Dethgerbis, the boss of this stage in the arcade version, does not appear but until much later in the game (in Alien Area 2). In this version, the stage lasts long beyond the jungle section. After coming out of the jungle, the player gets to fight against a mechanical beast called Spidal as the miniboss of this stage. After destroying it, an earthquake unexpectedly takes place and the player is forced to make their way crossing over crumbling platforms. This section is dangerous, as in addition to the constant risk of falling offscreen, there will be constant Greeders entering the area, as well as a few armed ones who will deliver quick shots at the player as they attempt to make it across. A Barrier power-up appears at the beginning of this section, which will render the player invincible for a period of time, making the ordeal of traversing this zone much more feasible. The Outer Defense System is the end boss of this stage in this version. Enemies *Bugger (arcade) *Greeder *Ledder *Triple Shell Turret *Underground Turret Miniboss *Six Cannoned Assault Mobile Spidal (Super C) Boss *Shadow Beast Demon Statue Dethgerbis (arcade) *Outer Defense System (Super C) Gallery Gerbis - 01.png Gulcan Super C.png Outer Defense System - 01.png Category:Jungles Category:Side-view stages Category:Super Contra locations